Cinderella Fran
by littlexnekoxgirl
Summary: Pretty much just a cinderella story for bel and fran. Im no good at summaries. Rated M for language


**Hello! this is my very first story, so please R&R and dont be to mean please because i know it sucks but i wanted to try writing once that wasnt for school, so anyway that all i had to say. **

**Pairing: BelxFran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor will i ever because if i did there would a lot more romance, preferably of the yaoi variety.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a boy. The boys name was Fran, because his dads a dick and decided to embarress him with a girls name for the rest of his life. Fran lived with his father and 2 brothers (who will all remain nameless, because i cant think of names), in the land of Varia, ruled by king Xanxux,the queen? Squalo, and their adopted son, Bel. Fran was forced to do all the work, because frankly, they were all to lazy to things themselves.<p>

So like any other day Fran was cleaning while the little woodland creatures helped as he sang-oh shit wrong fairytale.. Anywho as Fran cleaned there came a knock on the door. His dad answered, suprisingly since he never does anything.

"Who the fuck is it?" Glaring at the poor girls standing there, looking slightly scared.

"Umm, its the royal messanger's for the king and queen. We're the Cervello."

The Cervello were standing there, looking nervous under the intense glare of Fran's father, holding what looked like 4 envelopes.

"Yea? And what the hell are you people doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"Dad, Its 2 pm.." Stated Fran, with a sweat drop.

"Shut it brat, you know im usually sleeping at this time. So? what do you want?"

"Ahem. The king is holding a ball for his son, today at 7 pm and would like to invite everyone in the kingdom to come." At this, they held out what Fran could now tell were invitations, to his father. He grabbed them and looked them over.

"Whats this ball for? the princes birthday was months ago?"

"The king is hoping to find the prince a bride at this ball."

"Then why the hell were we invited? Do you see any women here?"

The cervello just stared at him as if the answer was obvious. "Well the prince is a very open character and doesnt care who he marries, as long as their interesting."

"... So your saying he's bi?" Said Fran, after a long and awkward silence.

"Well basically, yes."

"Oh hell no i aint sending my kids to a party where some guy will be hitting on them." He looked absolutely disgusted at the thought.

"The king demands that everyone attend, and he will be sending carriages for everyone to make sure evryone shows up." With that they gave a bow and walked away. Fran and his dad just stared at their retrieting forms.

"So, does this mean i dont have to do chores today?" Fran asked hopefully.

"Hmph, maybe, if you can get all the chores done by the time we leave then you can join us, oh and you better be quick." With that, he walked off to tell his other sons the news of the ball.

Fran sighed and unrolled his list of chores. It was long, and so far all he did was sweep the floors and do the dishes. Looks like he wouldnt be going to any ball today. 'Oh well' He thought, 'Not like i want some creepy, desperate prince hitting on me, i only wanted to get out of doing work.' And so Fran continued doing his chores at a very sloth like pace.

* * *

><p>So, true to the words of the cervello, a carriage appeared at there house at 7 pm on the dot and his father and brothers piled in, driving off the ball to have fun. "Hey Fran! Better have the chores done by the time we get back, at 12:30" Yelled his father, laughing at his annoyed face. Fran watched after them for awhile, before walking back in the house to finish his chores.<p>

When Fran entered the kitchen he saw some strange man sitting at the table staring at him with a huge grin.

"..." He slowly began to back out of the room before attempting to make a run for it.

"Not so fast!" Suddenly he was tackle-glomped to the ground by the strange man.

"Ahh! HELP! RAAAPE!" Cried Fran, strangely out of character for him, trying to wiggle out of the mans grip.

"Ahahaha frannie your so adorably funny." The man began cuddling against him in a very creepy manner.

"ok, who the hell are you and how the hell did you get into my house?" Fran looked back at the guy with a scared look in his eye.

"OH right, silly me i forgot to introduce myself~" At that he stood up with a flourish and smiled down at Fran and failed to notice his disgusted face. "Im your fairy godmother, Lussuria~ Im here to personally make sure you get to that ball and its easy how i got in."

"...magic?"

"oh no, silly fran, i broke a window and climbed through, obviously" Fran looked around and sure enough, the biggest window of the kitchen was broken. 'Great, more cleaning' He thought miserably

"...uh huh and if your not magic how did you know i wasnt going to the ball? and why do you wanna help me?" Fran was getting more more creeped out by the second.

"Ive been stalking you~ and i think its so unfair that everyone else gets to go and you dont."

"Umm actually i wont be needing your help, see, i dont really wanna go to the ball" He was hoping the guy, Lussuria would leave soon.

"NO! you must go, youve never done anything fun ever since you fell out of that tree when you were 13 and hit your head!"

"...i dont even want to know how you know that, anyway i dont need to go, so if you'll excuse me" He began to walk away before he felt a huge blow to his head, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head is killing me." He woke up slightly dizzy and looked around. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Lussuria's face inches from his. "Whoa! what happened to me, what did you do?<p>

"Oh Fran! your ok! im so relieved i thought the frying pan did more damage then i thought." Lussuria smiled, looking very relieved. Fran stared at him blankly...frying pan?Thats when he noticed he was wearing different clothes then before and there were now outside.

"Hey! why am i changed? Who changed me?"

"Well obviously i did, theres no one else around Frannie, and i changed you so you can go to the ball. Look, i even got you a limo!" Lussuria smiled again and pointed to the limo that fran failed to notice before.

Lussuria then held up a mirror for him to see himself with. He looked down at his clothes. They seemed too ordinary to wear to a ball, a simple button up shirt with a tie, black pants, converse shoes and there on top his head, was a very large, very ugly, frog hat.

"What the hell is up with this ugly hat?" He looked ridiculous!

"Its to cover up yor hair! if you just walked in like normal, your family would notice you right away. its not exactly a common hair color. Plus it looks soo adorable on you~" Fran sweat dropped at that last comment.

"...So theres no way im getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope~ and you better hurry and get to the ball if you want to get back before your family, its already 10, you've been out for awhile." With that he pushed Fran into the limo and told the driver where to go. "Oh! and dont worry, ill finish your chores for you, i do adore cleaning. You should head back by 12 if you want to make it back before them!" With those last words the limo sped off, towards what Fran knew would be a terrible night.

* * *

><p>The Prince was sitting at his throne boredly. This ball had been going on for hours and he met many women and men, but so far there was no one interesting. He knew this ball was a waste, his 'father' was just useing it as an excuse to get drunk and hit on as many people as he wished, with an angry squalo at his throat the whole time.<p>

Bel was growing very tired of this pointless ball and was just about to storm out when he noticed a very late commoner quietly entering the party. The boy looked about 17 and had aqua green hair and eyes. He had a very cute face, not that Bel would admit that to anyone. He was also wearing a large, ridiculous frog hat, he thought that was just hilarious. He was looking around nervously,at least he thought he looked nervous, seeing as the boy was barely showing any emotion.

'Ushishi, he looks like an interesting target~' Bel thought excitingly. And with, he got up and headed to where the frog boy was.

Fran looked around the party, hopeing to spot his family so he can avoid them. Finally he spotted them, they were on the dance floor, each dancing with a girl. So Fran headed to the refreshment table to get himself a drink. There were many good looking foods, he might just try that delicous looking cheese cake,even though he wasnt that hungry.

Fran grabbed a drink and got lost in thought, 'Maybe i should have just stayed home, this i kind of boring..' He was so deep in thought he didnt even notice the prince sneaking up on him until he was directly behind him

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Fran jumped,being caught off guard and succesfully spilled his punch all over himself and the person next to him, who gave him a very evil look before stalking off.

"Ushishishi~ Pretty clumsy arent you, froggy?" Said the prince, in an amused voice.

"Normally im not, not unless some weirdo sneaks up behind me like a creep." Bel looked annoyed at that comment.

"Ushishi, watch your mouth, peasant, im a prince you know."

"Really? Cause you sure dont look or act like one, and id appreciate it if you didnt refer to me as 'peasant'" Fran was sure he didnt like this guy.

"Princes dont take orders from peasants, froggy~"

Fran sighed and tried to walk away but the prince simply followed him.

"So whats the froggys name?"

"Not froggy."

"That leaves many options froggy."

"Its a human name."

"Still many options ushishishi." Didnt this guy take a hint? It was obvious Fran didnt want to talk to him yet he still pestered him, how annoying.

"So, why is froggy so late then?" He decided to give up on the name for now.

Fran thought for a second, not wanting to say the truth, seeing as how weird it was. "...I got lost."

"Ushishishi, pretty pathetic of you froggy." This kid was amusing, normally people would kill for the chance to have the prince talk to them and yet he seemed to be trying his best to loose the prince. Bel found it interesting, this kid was interesting, he wanted to know him better, which was a first for him, he really didnt care about relationships before this.

"Im not pathetic, this place is just surrounded with a ridiculous amount of trees, someone could easily get lost in there."

"Oh really? Cause you dont look like you just came out of the woods."

"Well i was in a car, idiot prince."

"Im not an idiot, commoner."

"You sure sound like one."

Bel looked annoyed but really he found this frog to be very amusing. He wanted to keep talking with him, no one ever spoke like that to him before.

"So gonna tell me you name now?"

"Nope."

"Aw."

Fran was about to comment on how stupid the prince sounded, but he was interupted by the sound of the clock going off. He looked over to it. Crap! its 12, he needed to go now, or else he'd be in deep shit for disobeying his fathers order.

"Well as much as id love to continue this little banter, i must get going." With that, Fran turned and ran towards the exit.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Bel ran after him, wanting to at least know his name.

Fran ran out and was relieved to see the limo waiting for him. He ran towards quickly it only to be hit on the head by the door opening by the chauffer, knocking him off his feet. "Oops! im so sorry master Fran!"

Fran was dazed by the hit and didnt notice his frog hat fall off. "It doesnt matter, lets just go." And so he jamp into the limo and they sped off into the night. Bel ran out seconds after they disappered and looked around for him. He was disappointed to see the young boy long gone.

Then he felt his foot hit something. He looked down and there at his feet sat a large, round, grey frog hat.

* * *

><p>Fran had just managed to make it back before his family. He looked around and just as he said, Lussuria had cleaned everything, except for the broken window. When they questioned him about it he quickly made up a story. He claimed that ninja warriors broke through the window and attacked him. He had managed to fight them off but he couldnt do anything to fix the window. They were so drunk that they actually believed him.<p>

So he got off scott free for doing absolutly nothing and relaxing at a party while being harrased by a stupid prince. Yea that put Fran in a good mood the next day, until he found out he'd be fixing the window the so called 'ninjas' broke.

'Damn stupid Lussuria, whoever the hell he is, this damn glass is heavy' And that put and effective end to his good mood.

_**DING DONG**_

'Great, company' He thought sarcastically.

"Hey brat! answer the door."

"*Sigh* Yes father." Fran shuffled over to the door and opened it.

...Only to slam it shut seconds later.

"Oi brat, who was it" Asked his dad, walking into the room.

"No one!" He lied quickly and went under the coffee table to hide. "I wasnt here!"

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Hello! I think you accidently shut the door on me! It is i, Prince Bel!"

Frans dad went and answered the door and put on a fake smile.

"Why hello, prince, to what do we owe the honor of having you visit?" He asked sarcastically.

"The prince came to return this frog hat to its owner." He held up the hideous frog hat.

"I dont believe that belongs to anyone here...No way would i own something that ugly."

"Oh? then what about the pathetic kid attempting hide under a GLASS coffee table? Ushishishi, froggy isnt very smart, is he?"

'Shit' Fran sweat dropped, 'Forgot about that little detail.' As he was crawling out from under it he managed to hit his head on the top. 'Damn with so many hits to my head this week im suprised i dont have brain damage.'

"Bel, how did you know where i live? Do i have another stalker?"

"No, moron, i wouldnt go to that much trouble just to find you. I simply went to every house in the kingdom and asked if anyone owned this frog hat and this was the last house left, piece of cake really ushishishi."

"...right."

"So, Fran, come along then."

"Huh? what are you talking about? and wait, how do you know my name?"

Bel turned the hat upside down and written on the inside was, FRANS HAT, IF LOST PLEASE RETURN. 'Damn Lussuria, what was he thinking when he wrote that?'

"Your coming with the prince. Looks like the party wasnt completely pointless after all."

"So you were actually looking for a bride or whatever."

"Yep~ and the prince chose you now lets get going." With that Bel grabbed Fran, Shoved the hat back on his head and dragged him off, without so much as a backwards glance at his confused family.

He pulled him into a limo and they went off towards the castle.

"Ushishishi, the prince cant wait to introduce you to the others. I wonder what they'd think of the prince marrying a frog~"

"Probably just think your insane, which would be the truth."

"Shut it, frog, This is your boyfriend your talking to."

"...its gonna take some time to get used to that."

"Ushishishi oh well~ We have plenty of time."

And they survived for ever after...or something along those lines.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it! i would appreciate comments on how i did for my first time writing ^-^ thanks all who actually took time to read this.<strong>


End file.
